Penyesalan
by Ayame Yumi
Summary: Penyesalan Uchiha Sasuke yang menduakan Sakura hanya karena sebab yang tak masuk akal. -Gomen, Kurang Pandai buat Summary. -A SasuSaku OneShoot Fanfic. Mind To Read ? Dont forget RnR Don't like the storyline or the character or even the author, DON'T READ then.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Story Ownership** : Penyesalan © Aimee Ananda Gonie (Ayame Yumi)

**Story Idea** : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah ff -lupa judulnya- dan beberapa kisah nyata

**Storyline** : Jalan cerita murni dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri

_Requested by_ : Nenk Balqis

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Rate **: M

**Story Length : **Oneshoot

**WARNING! : **

AU

Typo

OOC

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu, dan menamaninya dalam suka dan duka sampai akhir hayat kalian." Ucap sang pendeta.

"Aku bersedia." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang dibalas senyuman malu-malu dari Sakura.

Sang pendeta lau mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. "Dan kau Haruno Sakura, bersediakah menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu, dan menamaninya dalam suka dan duka sampai akhir hayat kalian." Ucap. Sang pendeta.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lembut. "Ya aku bersedia."

"Baiklah mempelai pria di persilahkan untuk mencium mempelai wanitanya." Ucap sang pendeta.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, pertama kening mereka yang bersentuhan, lalu hidung, hingga kedua bibir tipis mereka saling bersentuhan.

**o.O.o**

_Malam Pertama SasuSaku_

Setelah mengalami pergelutan yang panjang di atas ranjang mereka, kini kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu tengah saling berpelukan di bawah selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh polos mereka yang penuh peluh akibat kegiatan mereka.

"Sakura~ Aishiteru, selamanya hanya kau seorang lah yang akan ada di hatiku."

"Aishiteru month Sasuke-kun."

Dan malam itupun ditutup dengan janji manis dari kedua pasangan ini.

**o.O.o**

_2 Bulan Kemudian_

"Selamat Tuan Uchiha, Nyona Uchiha telah mengandung selama 3 minggu." Ucap seorang dokter kepada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ha- hamil? Be...benarkah?." Tanya Sasuke tergagap.

"Iya, sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat, tolong jaga Nyonya Uchiha dengan baik, jangan membuatnya terlalu lelah atau stress, karena itu sangat buruk bagi kandungannya." Saran dokter tersebut.

"Arigatou Dokter."

_Kamar Rawat Sakura_

Ceklek!

"Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi bahagia sambil menghampiri Sakura yang kini sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya. Ini akibat karena beberapa menit yang lalu dilarikan ke rumah Sakit karena pingsan sehabis mual-mual.

"Sasuke-kun." Lirih Sakura lemah.

Sasuke langsung duduk di samping Sakura dan menciumi tangan putih mulus Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Mengerti kebingungan Sakura, Sasuke makin melebarkan senyum di wajahnya yang sangaaattttt jarang sekali dia tunjukkan kepada siapapun kecuali orang-orang terdekatnya terutama Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"Iya Sasuke-kun?."

"Kau hamil."

1

2

3

"Be-benarkah?." Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya." Sasuke mengangguk senang.

Sebuah air mata haru langsung jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Dirinya sungguh senang sekali karena beberapa bulan lagi akan lahir seorang bayi Uchiha baru di dunia dan melengkapi keluarga kecil yang tengah dibangun dirinya dan Sasuke.

**o.O.o**

Selama masa-masa kehamilan Sakura, Sasuke selalu setia menemani Sakura, menjaga Sakura dengan baik, bahkan hampir seluruh pekerjaan di rumah dirinyalah yang melakukannya, untuk mempermudah pekerjaan istrinya. Sasuke tak banyak mengeluh ketika Sakura memasuki masa ngidamnya, dengan senang hati dirinya memenuhi permintaan sang istri tercinta.

Namun suatu hari kesetiaan Sasuke goyah ketika dirinya bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik dan sexy ketika dirinya sedang janjian untuk bertemu dengan perwakilan dari perusahaan Uzumaki. Perempuan itu adalah Uzumaki Karin, sepupu dari sahabatnya Namikaze Naruto.

Sejak pertemuaannya dengan Karin, banyak perubahan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Dirinya yang dulu terasa begitu hangat bagi Sakura, kini terasa begitu dingin. Sasuke yang dulu sangat suka jika Sakura bermanja-manja dengannya, kini seolah merasa jijik dengan sikap manja Sakura. Belakangan Sasuke selalu pulang larut malam dan sering memarahinya jika dirinya membuat kesalahan kecil. Bahkan pekerjaan rumah yang dulu selalu dilakukan Sasuke, kini mau tak mau dirinyalah yang melakukannya. Sasuke tak pernah lagi mengelus perutnya yang kini telah membuncit hanya untuk menyapa sang buah hati yang berada di perut Sakura. Diri Sasuke kini terasa begitu asing bagi Sakura.

Namun Sakura tak ingin bernegative thinking tentang Sasuke. Dirinya berpikir mungkin Sasuke hanya sangat kelelahan mengurusi perusahaan keluarganya, ditambah lagi dirinya adalah Direktur Utama di perusahaan itu.

Tetapi suatu hari ketika dirinya sedang mengunjungi sebuah Cafe hanya untuk beristirahat sebentar setelah berbelanja, Sakura melihat tak jauh dari meja yang kini didudukinya terlihat seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal sedang mengobrol mesra -terlihat dari gelagat mereka yang tak ragu saling merangkul dan menyuapi satu sama lain- bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dan bermata ruby. Pemuda itu adalah-

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?." Ucapnya kaget.

Seolah mendengar panggilan Sakura, seketika itu juga Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Sempat tersirat keterkejutan dari wajahnya, namun ketika gadis di sebelahnya kembali menyodorkan salad yang sedang mereka makan dirinya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura, seolah tak kenal dengan sosok seorang wanita yang sedang menatapnya penuh keterkejutan.

'Sa...Sasuke-kun.' Batin Sakura lirih.

Perlahan air mata mulai mengucur dari iris emerald indahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan berbagai pandangan yang tersorot ke arahnya, dirinya dengan susay payah berjalan cepat menuju mobil pribadinya yang sedang terparkir di luar.

**o.O.o**

_Malam harinya_

Kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 23.45 namun sosok sang suami belum juga pulang, Sakura sengaja menunggu Sasuke pulang untuk mempertanyakan soal kejadian tadi siang yang dilihatnya, dirinya berharap ada alasan masuk akal atas itu, dia ingin tau apakah wanita itu yang telah merubah sifat Sasuke, membuat Sasuke seperti sosok orang lain.

Ceklek!

Terdengar suar pintu terbuka.

Sakura langsung saja berjalan susah payah untuk menyambut Sasuke.

"Sasuke-" belum sempat dirinya menyelesaikan ucapannya dirinya sudah di suguhkan pandangan yang sungguh menyayat hatinya.

Dengan tak tau dirinya Karin malah langsung mencium Sasuke di depan pintu dan di depan Sakura, ISTRI SASUKE.

Mata Sakura melotot melihat pemandangan itu, dirinya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke mendorong pelan Karin dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Karin.

"Sayang! Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi di atas, sekarang bersabarlah." Ucap Sasuke sambil kemudian sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Karin lembut.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tak percaya, ka-kau-"

Ucapan Sakura kembali terputus. Sasuke mengetahui kelanjutan kata dari Sakura.

"Hn! Seperti yang kau lihat... Aku telah mendapatkan seorang gadis yang jauh lebih baik dari dirimu yang sangat menyusahkan." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura tajam dengan mata onyxnya. Sedangkan Karin tersenyum angkuh kepada Sakura dan merangkul lengan Sasuke.

Air mata mengalir deras dari mata emerald Sakura. Dirinya sungguh tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Ada apa dengan Sasuke ? Kenapa Sasuke menghianatinya ? Sasuke berselingkuh ? Sasuke Menghancurkan hatinya! Tak kuat Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dan meremas pakaian daster yang dipakainya.

"Hn. Hari ini kau tidur saja di luar atau di kamar tamu, terserah padamu asalkan jangan di kamarku, karena aku akan mengalami malam yang menyenangkan bersama Karin.

"Ba...baiklah." Ucap Sakura lalu langsung berlari dengan susah payah menuju kamar tamu.

"Ayo Sasuke-kunnn~ aku sudah tak sabar~." Ucap Karin manja.

"Ayo sayang~" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tak kuat, ia tak sanggup. Sayup-sayup dari kamar di sebelahnya terdengar suara desahan nikmat yang ia sangat ketahui berasal dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia sangat tau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Namun Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dirinya tak sanggup menghadapi Sasuke, dia selalu lemah jika bersama Sasuke.

Tak kuat mendengar suara desahan dari kamar sebelah akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang keluarga. Setidaknya dirinya bisa menenangkan diri di sana dan menganggap semua ini hanya mimpi. Yaah! Hanya mimpi, jika ini bukan mimpi, Sakura dapat memastikan tak lama lagi rumah tangga mereka akan hancur. Lalu! Bagaimana dengan buah hati mereka ? Entahlah Sakura begitu pusing memikirkan itu semua.

**o.O.o**

Sudah 1 minggu sejak kejadian itu, kini Sasuke tak ragu-ragu membawa Karin ke rumah mereka. Dan seperti saat itu suara desahan-lah di sebuah kamar yang sama dan dari orang yang sama.

Entah mengapa dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dirinya hanya bisa diam. Dia takut jika terjadi perdebatan antara dirinya dan Sasuke, maka Sasuke akan menceraikannya. Sakura sangat tidak mau semua itu terjadi.

Itu

.

.

.

.

Karena

.

.

.

.

.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku tau aku bodoh. Yah! Bodoh~ Namun selama kau berada disisiku saja itu sudah cukup.' Batin Sakura miris dengan keadaan dirinya.

Namun Sakura tidak lah selalu bersedih hati, karena seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata sapphire selalu menemani hari-harinya. Pemuda itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat dari Sasuke dan Sakura, dan juga- Mantan Sakura semasa SMA dulu.

"Naruto-kun, arigatou telah menemaniku lagi, gomen merepotkanmu." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap ke arah Naruto yang sedang memakan mie ramennya dengan semangat.

"Tidak apa Sakura-chan, sebagai sahabat aku akan selalu menemani-mu dalam suka dan duka." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus lalu kembali memakan mangkok mie ramen ke 4-nya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto. 'Aku memang wanita bodoh, bisa-bisa dulu aku memutuskan hubungan kita hanya demi Sasuke, kalau tau akan jadi begini, lebih baik aku selalu bersamamu.' Batin Sakura menyesal.

Naruto menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sakura belum menyentuh mie ramennya, langsung memandang Sakura heran.

"Kenapa tak dimakan ? Nanti keburu dingin, kan gak enak." Tegur Naruto.

"Aku tak lapar Naruto-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tau bahwa itu adalah senyuman palsu Sakura. Sejak saat Sakura mengetahiu perihal permasalahan perselingkuhan suaminya dengan sepupunya. Yahh! Sekali lagi SEPUPU. Membuat Naruto tak enak hati dan merasa sedih untuk Sakura.

Ingin sekali tangan Naruto untuk memberikan sebuah 'ciuman' di pipi putih mulus milik Uchiha Sasuke, karena telah melukai wanita yang sungguh sangat ia cintai walaupun wanita itu pernah menghacurkan hatinya 2 tahun lalu hanya demi Sasuke. Dulu dirinya tak mempermasalahkan itu, karena dirinya yakin memang hanya Sasuke-lah yang pantas bagi Sakura dibadingkan dirinya. Namun lihat sekarang ? Pengorbanannya sia-sia. Jika tau akan seperti ini, maka dia tak akan melepaskan Sakura-nya.

Namun sekali lagi, 'JIKA TAU'

Tak ada yang dapat menghidari kejadian yang kelak akan terjadi, semuanya telah tertata rapi. Yang di atas pasti akan memberikan jalan kebahagiaan untuk umatnya namun ada waktunya untuk saat itu.

"Sakura-chan." Panggil Naruto yang membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya yang entah sedang memandang apa lalu terfokus ke arah Naruto.

"Ayo! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah ? Kemana ?." Ekspresi Sakura terlihat sedikit lebih ceria, setidaknya Naruto berhasil menghilangkan sedikit kesediha Sakura dengan mengajaknya berjalan. Walaupun sedikit namun itu sangat berpengaruh besar.

"Ke danau yang sering kita, kau, aku dan Sasuke kunjungi dulu semasa kita SMA dulu." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk.

Lalu dengan cepat Naruto menghabiskan mie ramennya, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Saking semangatnya sampai membuat kuah ramen banyak menodai wajah tampan Naruto.

Sakura terkikik. "Naruto-kun, makannya jangan terlalu terburu-buru seperti itu, nanti tersedak, lagipula danau itu tak akan lari kemana-mana jadi tenanglah." Ucap Sakura sambil mengusap noda kuah di wajah Naruto.

Naruto memegang tangan Sakura yang berada di pipinya dan menatap Sakura lembut. Dirinya sangat senang karena Sakura sudah menunjukkan perubahan, Sakura yang sudah sejak beberapa hari belakangan terlihat murung, kini sudah bisa kembali sedikit seperti dulu. Walaupun hanya sedikit setidaknya gadis itu sudah bisa kembali sedikit lebih ceria seperti dulu.

"Hmm... Baiklah Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

Tanpa menyadari tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk ada sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya tak suka. Tak dihiraukannya gadis berambut merah yang sedari tadi mengoceh dengannya. Pandangannya hanya tertuju kepada seorang wanita berambut pink yang sedang bercanda-ria dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Senyum gadis itu- senyum yang belakangan tak pernah lagi dilihatnya, keceriaan gadis itu juga belakangan lama tak dilihatnya, hanya senyum getir-lah yang selalu terlihat di wajah Sakura. Dari sudut pandangnya dua orang dengan warna rambut mencolok itu seperti pasangan suami istri yang bahagia. Dan Sasuke benci itu, karena yang pada kenyataannya dirinya-lah yang merupakan suami Sakura.

**o.O.o**

_Malam Harinya_

_Kediaman SasuSaku_

"Tadaima." Ucap Sakura lirih ketika memasuki rumahnya. Meskipun dirinya tau tak akan ada orang yang menyambut kepulangannya. Karena satu-satunya orang yang tinggal bersama, yang mana itu adalah suami Sakura, pastinya sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain di luar sana.

Namun kali ini berbeda, pria itu- Pria itu berdiri tegap di hadapannya dan menatapnya tajam. Membuat Sakura tersentak sesaat, lalu menunduk.

"Ah! Kau sudah pulang Sasuke-kun, kau mau kubuatkan makanan? Ah! Maaf pasti kau sudah makan diluar bersama Karin-san, kalau begitu aku permisi, ingin tidur." Ucap Sakura langsung melewati Sasuke tanpa membiarkan pria tampan itu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Grep!

Sakura tersentak ketika tangannya di tangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu pergi makan siang bersama Naruto. Apa kau berselingkuh?." Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang penuh penekanan tak lupa tatapan mengintimidasi dilayangkannya ke arah sepasang emerald yang sekarang menatapnya kaget.

"Da...darimana kau-"

"Kau tak perlu aku tau dari mana. Dan sekarang JAWAB AKU UCHIHA SAKURA." Bentak Sasuke.

Sakura menciut, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Na...Naruto-kun ha...hanya I...ingin menemaniku, ka...katanya hitung-hitung reuni, ka...kami-"

"REUNI ?." Geram Sasuke. Sakura semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya karena takut dengan Sasuke.

"Reuni apa ? Reuni sepasang mantan kekasih, huh ? Kau ingin kembali lagi dengannya ? Dan meninggalkanku ? Cih! Jangan harap Uchiha Sakura." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan, lalu mendorong Sakura ke arah dinding dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi kepala Sakura. Rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat terasa di punggung Sakura. Sakura cemas rasa sakit di punggungnya akan berpengaruh dengan janin yang sudah 7 bulan lebih di kandungnya.

"Selamanya kau hanya milikku Uchiha Sakura. SELAMANYA. Tak ada seorang-pun yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku. HANYA AKU yang boleh menyentuhmu, karena kau milikku seorang." Ucap Sasuke egois.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat dirinya tersenyum meremehkan dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan merendahkan. Tak ada lagi ketakutan di dalam dirinya. Karena di dalam hati dia telah mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Kau egois Sasuke-kun, kau bilang aku hanya milikmu? Dan tak ada orang yang boleh menyentuhku? Cih! Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu semua, kau tau? Tak pantas seorang suami membawa gadis lain ke dalam rumahnya dan menidurinya. Bukan hanya sekali Sasuke-kun, tapi berkali-kali. Lelaki kurang ajar seperti apa yang tega melakukan itu semua Sasuke-kun-"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura yang sudah di basahi air mata.

"APA PANTAS KAU MENGATAKAN ITU KEPADA SUAMIMU HAH ? JAWAB AKU." Bentak Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan dan senyuman mengejek, tak peduli dengan air mata dan rasa sakit di pipinya.

"Tentu saja pantas Sasuke-kun! Istri mana yang tak sakit hati jika hampir setiap harinya mendengar suara-suara desahan dari suaminya sendiri serta wanita jalang yang sedang bercinta-"

"CUKUP! BERANI KAU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU KEPADAKU, KAU-"

Kali ini ucapan Sasuke yang terpotong, bukan karena Sakura, tetapi-

BRAK!

Pintu di buka paksa oleh pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata sapphire. Pemuda itu sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan pasangan suami istri ini. Merasa tak tahan, dirinya langsung menerobos masuk.

Buagh!

Sebuah tinjuan keras dilayangkan Naruto ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu kepada Sakura-chan. Sebelum mengatakan itu. SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGOREKSI DIRIMU SENDIRI. Mulai sekarang silahkan bersenang-senang dengan Karin. Aku akan bawa Sakura pergi, aku akan membuatnya berpisah denganmu, aku akan membuatnya bahagia." Geram Naruto.

Tatapan Naruto langsung melembut ketika menatap Sakura. Lalu Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura lembut.

"Ayo Sakura-chan! Kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Naruto yang langsung menarik Sakura, karena Sakura yang sulit berjalan diakbitkan perut buncitnya, jadilah Naruto merangkul Sakura untuk mempermudah wanita itu untuk berjalan.

Di depan tak sengaja mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Karin yang sepertinya baru datang. Karin sangat terkejut melihat sepupunya itu.

"Naruto-nii ? Sedang ap-"

Belum selesai Karin bertanya, Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan selamat bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin. Atau mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi Uchiha Karin." Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan sambil menatap Karin sinis, lalu berlalu pergi bersama Sakura, menuju mobil jazz merah miliknya.

Sedangkan Karin menatap Naruto kaget. Dirinya tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah melihat Naruto yang membawa Sakura dan Sasuke yang pipinya membiru akibat pukulan Naruto. Terbesit rasa bersalah di hati Karin, namun dia tak mau mengakui itu semua.

**o.O.o**

Hampir 2 bulan sudah sejak kejadian itu. Sejak saat itu tak pernah terjadi komunikasi antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sesuai perkataannya Naruto berhasil membuat Sakura bahagia. Walaupun tak seceria dulu, setidaknya Sakura lebih baik daripada keadaannya saat harus hidup bersama suami yang bahkan secara terang-terangan di depannya.

Sakura sangat berterima kasih kepada Naruto. Entah dengan apa Sakura harus membalas semua kebaikan Naruto. Ah! Ada satu hal, dan Sakura rasa Naruto pantas mendapatkan itu. Namun dirinya harus benar-benar mempertimbangkan itu semua.

Sekarang Sakura sedang termenung memikirkan sesuatu di belakang halaman rumah pribadi Naruto.

"-ra!Sakura?." Panggil Naruto.

Sakura tersentak. "Ah! Iya Naruto-kun? Ada apa ?." Tanya Sakura agak gelagapan.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Ada apa denganmu ? Belakangan kau terlihat sedang termenung, katakan apa masalahmu, siapa tau aku bisa membantu. Dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran nanti bisa berpengaruh dengan kandunganmu." Ucap Naruto khawatir sambil mengelus perut buncit Sakura.

'Baiklah! Kau pantas mendapatkan itu semua Naruto-kun, aku akan melepaskan Sasuke untukmu.' Pikir Sakura sambil menatap Naruto lembut dan menggenggam tangan Naruto yang masih mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Sakura.

"Ya ?."

"Aku-"

**o.O.o**

_Rumah SasuSaku (Yang kini hanya ditempati Sasuke seorang, tak lupa dengan Karin yang selalu menemaninya)_

Sejak saat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sakura, entah mengapa kini Sasuke merasa begitu hampa tanpa kehadiran istri merah mudanya itu. Padahal sosok Karin selalu menemaninya. Tapi itu sama sekali tak dapat mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Dirinya sering sekali merenung, seperti saat ini...

"Sasu-kun~ Jangan melamun terus dong, lagi-lagi kamu kacangin aku, kan aku sebel Sasu-kun~." Ucap Karin sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke yang kini hanya terdiam, tak digubrisnya Karin.

"Huhh~ Sasu-kun~." Rengek Karin.

Lagi-lagi tak dihiraukan. Akhirnya Karin memilih diam, namun masih bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke, dirinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ting Tong!

Tak berapa lama bel rumah berbunyi, membuat Karin beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke untuk membukakan pintu.

Ceklek!

Dan terlihatlah seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...

"Na- Naruto-nii?." Ucap Karin kaget.

Sasuke yang mendengar Karin menyebutkan nama 'Naruto' langsung segera berdiri dan menghampiri pintu utama.

"Mau apa kau ?." Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. "Hanya ingin mengantarkan surat ini." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah amplop berisi surat.

Sasuke menerima amplop tersebut dengan alis yang bertaut bingung.

"Dari Sakura. Ada yang ingin dia katakan padamu, tapi dia tidak ingin melihat wajahmu, makanya dia membuat surat itu." Ucap Naruto santai.

Sakit!

Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika mendengar bahwa Sakura tak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa~." Pamit Naruto.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Karin.

Sasuke membuka surat itu, dan membacanya.

_**Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun**_

_**Apa kabarmu ?**_

_**Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun ^^**_

_**Dan bagaimana kabar Karin ?**_

_**Apakah kau menjaganya dengan baik ?**_

_**Kuharap kau menjaganya dengan baik.**_

_**Aku yakin dengan adanya sosok Karin sekarang hidupmu mungkin lebih baik daripada ketika kau bersamaku.**_

_**Aku pun begitu Sasuke-kun, kini aku telah menemukan sosok orang yang bisa membuatku lebih bahagia daripada ketika bersama denganmu.**_

_**Dia adalah Naruto.**_

_**Yup! Namikaze Naruto**_

_**Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku selalu menyia-nyiakan perasaan tulusnya hanya demi bersamamu. Aku yang salah.**_

_**Tapi kini aku akan membalas kebaikannya dengan menerima cintanya. Membuat tempat baginya di hatiku. Menggantikan posisimu yang dulu berada di tahta teratas hatiku.**_

_**Mungkin tak lama lagi kau akan menerima surat gugatan cerai dariku. Aku tau kau pasti senang jika kita bercerai, karena tak ada lagi penghalang bagimu untuk bersama dengan Karin.**_

_**Selamat berbahagia Sasuke-kun!**_

_**-Sakura-**_

'Kuso!.' Batin Sasuke sambil meremas surat yang baru selesai di bacanya lalu mencampakkannya ke sembarang arah dan meninggalkan Karin yang kebingungan.

"Sasuke?." Gumam Karin bingung.

Lalu Karin memungut kertas yang dilempar Sasuke tadi. Kemudian membaca isinya. Tanpa sadar air mata membasahi pipinya. Kemudian dirinya teringat kejadian satu minggu yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

Karin baru saja pulang dari kantornya dan bermaksud ingin menunggu Sasuke yang akan menjemputnya seperti biasa. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto menghampirinya dengan ekspresi serius tak seperti biasanya.

"Karin, aku ingin bicara denganmu, titik." Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan dan menarik tangan Karin menuju sebuah tempat.

"He-Hei, Sasuke akan mencariku jika-."

"Bilang saja padanya ada urusan." Ucap Naruto dingin.

Karin yang melihat sikap tak biasa Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah Cafe. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan sampai pesanan mereka datang.

"Makanlah dulu, baru kita langsung ke inti pembicaraan." Ucap Naruto lalu menyantap ramennya pelan.

'Ada apa dengan Naruto-nii ? Tidak biasanya dia tidak bersemangat ketika memakan ramen.' Batin Karin yang melihat Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lesu.

"Naruto-nii bisakah kita berbicara sekarang aku tak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Karin.

Naruto menghentikan makannya. "Ck! Baiklah... Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa kau adalah wanita tak tau diri yang pernah ku kenal Uzumaki Karin."

"N-Nani ? A-apa... Maksud nii-san?." Tanya Karin syok.

Naruto menatap tajam Karin."Aku merasa malu mempunyai sepupu sepertimu. Berani-beraninya kau menghancurkan rumah tangga orang, dasar wanita murahan, jalang tak tau diri, tak punya muka, tak kag kau-"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Naruto. Untunglah keadaan Cafe cukup sepi saat itu sehingga tak banyak yang memperhatikan aksi itu.

Naruto mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengusap-ngusap bekas tamparan Karin seakan jijik dengan tangan Karin yang telah menyentuh- menampar pipinya.

Karin menatap Naruto terheran-heran sekaligus marah. "Ka-kau-"

"Jangan sentuh wajahku dasar wanita murahan. Aku hanya bilang jika kau punya hati nurani seharusnya kau tak masuk ke tempat yang seharusnya. Tak seharusnya kau menghancurkan istana pasir yang sudah terbentuk dengan indah. Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti ucapanku Karin. Aku tau kau adalah wanita yang cepat berfikir jika disinggung, ku harap kau mengambil keputusan yang benar sebelum semua benar-benar terlambat dan hancur. Aku permisi." Pamit Naruto.

"Oh ya!." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Aku sudah bayar semua traktirannya, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, dan kuharap kau benar-benar memikirkan perkataanku." Ucap Naruto lalu melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh.

Karin terdiam memandang Naruto, perkataan Naruto begitu menusuk hatinya. Diapun sadar bahwa dirinya telah menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Tapi dia mencintai Sasuke, dia tak mau kehilangan Sasuke yang begitu disayanginya. Tapi-

'Hah... Aku bisa gila!." Batin Karin frustasi sambil menelengkupkan kepalanya di meja.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Karin tersenyum di sela tangisnya. 'Arigatou nii-san, sekarang aku telah membuat sebuah keputusan, aku harap semua ini belum terlambat.' Batin Karin.

Lalu Karin makin melebarkan senyumnya dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke di kamarnya.

"Sasuke ada yang ingin ku bicarakan-"

Sementara itu di bagian NaruSaku.

Naruto dan Sakura sedang bercengkrama sambil meminum the hangat di teras rumah milik Naruto. Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berbunyi.

**Sasuke Teme is Calling**

'Ada apa si Teme menelponku ?.' Batin Naruto terheran-heran.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Sakura-chan aku tinggal dulu ya, ada panggilan yang harus kuterima dulu." Pamit Naruto yang langsung pergi setelah melihat anggukan dari Sakura.

"Moshi-moshi."

_**"Hn. Dobe"**_

"Masih punya nyali juga kau menelponku Teme. Ada apa?."

_**"Tentu saja, lagipula bukan berarti karena kejadian 2 bulan lalu membuatku takut padamu."**_

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Hm! Lalu ada apa kau menelponku?." Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Bisakah aku meminta pertolonganmu-"

"Sakura-chan." Panggil Naruto setelah selesai berbincang dengan Sasuke lewat telpon.

"Iya Naruto-kun?."

"Te- maksudku Sasuke ingin bertemu di taman dekat danau itu Sakura-chan. Tempat kita suka berkumpul dulu." Ucap Naruto.

"Tadi itu Sasuke-kun?." Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, dia ingin membicarakan soal perceraian kalian disana, empat mata." Ucap Naruto memberi sedikit penekanan di perkataan empat mata.

"Memang apa lagi yang harus di bicarakan?." Tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, yang penting kita datang saja."

**o.O.o**

"Nah Sakura-chan sampai di sini saja, Sasuke melarangku untuk menemanimu, lagipula aku ada urusan, jaa ne~." Pamit Naruto sambil bergegas pergi tanpa memberika Sakura kesempatan untuk protes.

"Huftt! Dasar! Baiklah sekarang mana dia?." Gumam Sakura bingung sambil mencari Sasuke.

"Mencariku?." Ucap suara yang sangat dikenal Sakura. Dan suara itu berasal dari belakangnya.

Sakura berbalik. "Ah! Ya Sasuke, Naruto-kun bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, bisakah kita cepat ? Aku sedang merasa tidak begitu fit hari ini." Ucap Sakura yang langsung menunduk sehabis mengucapkan perkataannya sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Sayang sekali ia tak lihat ekspresi sedih yang Sasuke tunjukkan.

'Bahkan tak ada lagi embel-ember -kun seperti biasa, sebegitu bencinya kah dirinya kepadaku? Hufft.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. "Hn! Ikutlah denganku, tak enak jika berdiri di sini." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu lalu duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di bawah pohon Sakura di dekat danau itu, tak lupa Sakura yang mengekorinya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi?."

"Kenapa kau ingin meminta cerai?." Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang menuntut.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Karena aku sudah tak mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura bohong.

"Benarkah? Bukan Karena Karin?." Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Sakura yang masih menunduk.

Sakura masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. "Bukan, tetatpi karena aku sudah mencintai Naruto-kun lagi, kau-pun sudah mempunyai Karin, jadi kupikir tak ada gunanya lagi jika kita menyandang status suami-istri tetapi cinta kita terbagi untuk orang lain." Sakura mengucapkannya sambil menahan air matanya dengan susah payah.

Jujur. Dia masih mencintai Sasuke, tapi apa daya, Sasuke telah memiliki Karin, jika Karin dapat membuat Sasuke merasa lebih bahagia dibanding ketika bersama dirinya. Maka dia ikhlas melepaskan Sasuke, karena cinta itu tak harus memiliki, walaupun sejujurnya dia ingin selalu bersama Sasuke selamanya, tapi ia tak boleh egois.

"Benarkah itu Sakura?." Tanya Sasuke dengan suara tertahan.

Sakura hanya diam, dia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, karena kini ia tengah terisak dalam diam.

Sasuke yang merasa kesal diacuhkan, namun dia berusaha sabar, karena dia tak mau rencana manis yang telah disiapkannya rusak begitu saja.

"Sakura, tataplah orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu." Perintah Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut, membuat Sakura tersentak dan refleks memandang Sasuke, bukan karena apa tapi mendengar nada lembut dari Sasuke yang sudah lama tak didengarnya, dirinya rindu dengan nada lembut dari pria itu. Namun dia harus menahan diri.

Melihat wajah cantik Sakura yang telah di penuhi air mata membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Sa...Sakura, go-gomen a-aku tak bermaksud-" ucapan Sasuke langsung terpotong ketika Sakura tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, kumohon biarkan ini jadi pelukan kita yang terakhir, setelah itu terserah padamu." Ucap Sakura yang memeluk Sasuke erat, walaupun tak begitu erat karena perut buncitnya menjadi penghalang.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut pink panjang Sakura lembut. "Kau boleh memelukku kapan saja yang kau mau Sakura, aku tidak mau ini menjadi pelukan kita yang terakhir, aku ingin kita selamanya bersama." Ucap Sasuke tulus.

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Sakura langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Ucap Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan sebuah surat perceraian yang diterimanya tadi sebelum kemari, lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung merobeknya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Sasuke lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura lembut. "Maafkan aku yang selama ini telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku benar-benar menyesal, ini semua di luar kendaliku. Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, dan hanya kamu Sakura. Kumohon Sakura." Mohon Sasuke.

Jujur Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata, dia terdiam. Lalu sesaat kemudian dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tapi kau telah melakukannya dengan Karin, bagaimana jika dia-"

"Hamil?" Potong Sasuke yang langsung tau arah pembicaraan Sakura. Sakura hanya balas mengangguk lalu menunduk mengingat bahwa beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika ia tinggal bersama Sasuke, dirinya sering mendengar desahan dari kamar Sasuke yang berasal dari Karin.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu memegang kedua bahu Sakura dengan lembut lalu mendekapnya, menyandarkan kepala Sakura di dada bidangnya.

"Kau tau sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak pernah memasukkan spermaku di rahimnya, bahkan berhubungan intim saja kami tidak pernah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bohong!." Ucap Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku mendengar sendiri kalian-"

"Mendesah? Iya itu memang benar-benar terjadi, tetapi sungguh aku tak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali! Kami mendesah karena masing-masing dari kami melakukan masturbasi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ma-masturbasi?."

"Iya, begitulah. Entah mengapa aku tak mau menyentuhnya, aku lebih suka melihatnya kenikmatan sendiri dengan ulahnya sendiri bukan karena-ku. Tapi aku bukan melihat dirinya sebagai dirinya sendiri, tetapi aku melihat dirinya seakan aku melihatmu yang seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Dia bingung harus merespon seperti apa.

"Kau tau! Sejak kau hamil aku tak bisa menyentuhmu... Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan calon bayi kita. Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu, sentuhanmu, desahanmu ketika kita 'melakukannya'. Dan tibalah pertemuanku dengan Uzumaki Karin, entah mengapa wanita itu mengingatkanku padamu, sifatnya hampir sama denganmu, namun kau lebih sedikit lembut daripada dirinya. Sejak saat itu aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai kau. Walaupun begitu aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Aku... A-aku... ARGHH! Pokonya hanya kau yang kucintai Sakura. Sekali lagi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura lagi.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun... Aku tak-"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan Sakura, dan soal Naruto kau tak perlu khawatir..."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura terdiam.

"Sasuke-kun bisakah aku bertanya ?." Tanya Sakura.

"Iya Sakura, tentu saja."

"Dari tadi kau terus memotong ucapanku. Dan tebakanmu selalu benar. Umm... Maksudku apakah sekarang kau bisa membaca pikiran orang ?." Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja tidak, itu semua karena-"

**FLASHBACK**

"Bisahakah aku meminta pertolonganmu?." Tanya Sasuke.

_**"Minta tolong apa?."**_

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. "Bantu aku untuk mengembalikan rumah tanggaku menjadi utuh kembali."

_**"Kau ingin kembali bersama Sakura-chan."**_

"Ya! Setelah dua bulan tanpanya, kini aku menyadari betapa bodohnya aku. Hanya karena tak bisa menahan nafsuku kepadanya aku menjadikan Karin sebagai pelampiasanku. Padahal Sakura sedang hamil. Tak seharusnya aku berselingkuh di hadapannya. A...aku ini benar-benar bodoh. Aku-"

_**"Iya Uchiha Sasuke. Syukurlah kau sadar. Dan aku tau kau pasti ingin meminta bantuanku untuk mengubah keputusan Sakura-chan kan?." Tanya Naruto.**_

"Iyaaa! Begitulah Dobe."

**_"Sebelum itu akan kuceritakan beberapa curhatan Sakura kepadaku yang yahh! Mungkin dapat membantu."_**

"Iya baiklah"

_**"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya! Apakah kau memang benar-benar meniduri sepupuku?." Tanya Naruto.**_

"Meniduri Karin? Tentu saja tidak baka. Aku-"

_**"Lalu bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa setiap saat kau membawa Karin ke kamarmu, Sakura selalu mendengar suara desahan seperti orang yang sedang bercinta."**_

"Sejak Sakura hamil aku tak bisa menyentuhnya... Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan calon bayi kami. Kau tau aku sangat merindukan Sakura, sentuhannya, desahannya ketika kami 'melakukannya'. Dan tibalah pertemuanku dengan sepupumu, Uzumaki Karin, entah mengapa wanita itu mengingatkanku pada Sakura, sifatnya hampir sama dengan Sakura, namun Sakura lebih sedikit lembut daripada dirinya. Sejak saat itu aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai Sakura. Walaupun begitu aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Aku- yah! Kau taukan jika menyangkut Sakura aku begitu kecanduan, sehingga ketika tak bisa menyentuhnya membuatku seolah kehilangan obatku. Aku frustasi dan mencari obat lain. Namun aku tak dapat menemukan obat yang sama, sehingga-"

_**"Yayayaya! Bisa kau hentikan itu? itu menjijikkan."**_

"Hn."

_**"Hahh! Kau tau? Alasanmu itu sungguh menggelikan teme. Sangat menggelikan untuk seorang Uchiha jenius sepertimu."**_

"Hn. Aku tau! Jadi ada solusi."

_**"Yah! Mungkin kau bisa jelaskan itu semua tadi kepada Sakura-chan."**_

"Tapi bagaimana? Aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya, aku takut dia menatapku tak seperti dulu lagi. Aku takut-"

_**"Hei hei! Uchiha Sasuke takut? Oh ayolah! Itu memalukan. Sebagai laki-laki kau harus jantan. Temui dia, dan jelaskan semua padanya sejujur-jujurnya, tak kurang tak lebih."**_

"Dobe!."

_**"Hm?."**_

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak seperti itu?."

_**"Sasuke Teme no Baka. Disaat serius kau masih bisa seperti ini. Kau-"**_

"Hn. Hn. Jadi bagaimana cara agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya?."

_**"Aku ingin bicara dengan Karin."**_

"Untuk ap-"

_**"Jangan banyak tanya. Sambungkan saja aku padanya."**_

Tak lama terdengar suara Karin.

"Moshi-moshi Naruto-niisan." Terdengar suara Karin sedikit bergetar ketika berbicara dengannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis di seberang sana.

_**"Aku bangga padamu."**_

"Na-nani? Apa maksud nii-san?."

_**"Kau telah membuat keputusan yang tepat di waktu yang tepat sebelum semuanya terlambat."**_

"Bagaimana nii-san tau?."

_**"Tentu saja aku tau Karin. Aku sangat tau is teme itu belum mau bertindak sebelum disinggung-"**_

"HEI!" Terdengar pekikan tak terima dari seberang sana yang membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil.

_**"Sudahlah! Aku punya rencana."**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ja-jadi itu semua rencana kalian?." Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, begitulah. Karinlah yang membuatku semakin yakin bahwa ini semua salah, dan mendorongku untuk meluruskan semuanya, dengan bantuan Naruto tentunya."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata, dirinya kini memeluk Sasuke sangat erat.

"Aku menyesal telah menyelingkuhimu Sakura hime. Maukah kau kembali bersamaku? Aku janji tidak akan menduakanmu. Dan untuk memenuhi janjiku itu, aku tentu sangat membutuhkan bimbinganmu, Uchiha Sakura. Maka dari itu kembalilah." Ucap Sasuke tulus.

Tak terasa sebuah air mata haru meluncur bebas dari iris emeraldnya.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun! Tentu saja."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura. Seakan mengerti Sakura memejamkan matanya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat. Membuat dua orang yang sedari tadi mengintip (A/N : Karin dan Naruto sudah sedari tadi berada di situ untuk memantau kegiatan SasuSaku ini) deg-degan gak jelas.

DAN!

"Akhhh!." Tiba-tiba Sakura memegangi perutnya.

"Sa..Sakura?." Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Akh! Sakit!." Rintih Sakura.

"Ja...jangan-jangan-" Sasuke tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya tak kala melihat air ketuban Sakura yang pecah kini tengah mengalir di sepanjang kaki indah istrinya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura ala brydal style menuju mobil yang di bawanya. Tak lupa dengan Karin dan Naruto, hanya saja dengan menaiki mobil yang berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Bertahanlah." Ucap Sasuke cemas. Lalu segera melesat menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

_2 Jam Kemudian_

Ceklek

Ketika mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka oleh seorang dokter cantik berambut biru tua dengan mata lavender yang indah, Hyuuga Hinata. Membuat Sasuke beserta Karin dan Naruto menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?." Tanya Sasuke to the point.

Dokter berparas ayu itu langsung tersenyum bahagia. "Selamat Tuan Uchiha. Bayi anda lahir dengan selamat. Dan bayi anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki." Ucapnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung berlari memasuki ruangan istrinya diikuti oleh Karin. Sedangkan Naruto? Entah mengapa ia hanya diam di tempat sembari memandang dokter cantik itu. Yang dipandang entah mengapa merasakan gejolak aneh, sehingga dirinya hanya menunduk malu.

Ok! Back To SasuSakuKarin.

"Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil menghampiri Sakura yang tengah mengusap lembut kepala bayinya.

"Sasuke-kun dan- Karin-san." Nada bicara Sakura berubah sedikit kikuk ketika melihat Karin di hadapannya.

Demi mencairkan suasan Karin tersenyum manis. "Jangan canggung begitu Sakura-chan. Mulai sekarang aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman. Aku harap kau dapat memaafkan semua kesalahanku. Sungguh semua yang lalu itu berada di luar kendali logikaku." Ucap Karin tulus. Bahkan menambahkan embel-embel chan untuk mencoba lebih akrab dengan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tak kalah manis dan mengangguk. "Hm. Aku memaafkanmu Karin-chan. Dan aku juga memiliki harapan yang sama denganmu Karin-chan." Ucap Sakura ramah.

Melihat kehangatan dari dua orang wanita di ruangan ini membuat Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

"Hmm... Bayi kalian sangat tampan sekali. Akan kalian beri nama siapa?." Tanya Karin.

"Hmm... Bagaimana dengan Satoru? Aku mempunyai harapan agar anak ini kelak menjadi seorang yang bijaksana dan cepat belajar. Sesuai dengan arti namanya." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus pipi chubby anaknya. Jika dilihat tampak seperti replika ketika Sasuke masih kecil, pipi chubby-nya yang sama seperti sang ayah ketika kecil dan helaian rambut halusnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambut Sasuke.

"Wahh! Nama yang bagus. Kau pintar sekali mencari nama Sakura-chan." Ucap Karin yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan dari Sakura.

Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya dan menegecup penuh sayang pipi chubby anaknya.

"Selamat datang di dunia- Uchiha Satoru." Ucap Sasuke. Dan secara ajaib mata bayi laki-laki itu terbuka. Menampakkan iris hijau emeraldnya yang tadinya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Bayi mungil itu memandang ke arah tou-sannya dengan padangan polos dan tekikik lucu ala bayi. Membuat hati Sasuke maupun Sakura terasa begitu melayang mendengar suara bayi mereka.

"Wajahnya tampan sepertimu, tapi-" ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika Sasuke membuka suara.

"Mata indahnya mirip sekali denganmu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke seolah menyambung perkataan Sakura.

"Iya. Hmm... Gendonglah ia Sasuke-kun." Pinta Sakura sambil memberikan bayi yang berada di gendongannya kepada Sasuke secara perlahan.

Uchiha Satoru hanya bisa tertawa bahagia ala bayi ketika Sasuke menimang-nimang dirinya.

"Lucunya~" ucap Karin.

"Kapan aku akan mendapatkan bayi selucu itu, kalian sangat beruntung sekali." sambung Karin sambil menatap bayi digendongan Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Mendengar perkataan Karin, Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya. "Tentu saja setelah kau menemukan pendamping yang tepat."

"Aku harap aku bisa menemukannya." Karin tersenyum dan menerawang.

"Hm? Ngomong-ngomong, dimana si baka-dobe itu ?." Tanya Sasuke.

Karena pertanyaan Sasuke tadi barulah dua wanita yang berada di ruangan itu menyadari akan ketiadaan pria berambut pirang jabrik itu.

_Sementara itu di bagian Naruto_

"Ah! Dokter Hinata, bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan, entah mengapa di dalam diriku ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk mengajakmu berkencan, yahhh! sekedar untuk saling mengenal, bagaimana ?." tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsunya._

Sedangkan dokter muda Hyuuga hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

Ah! rupanya ada duren yang sedang mencari betina toh (?)

.

.

.

**THE END**

**A/N : Ehehehe~ cerita yang berakhir dengan GaJe. xD  
Gomen maklum author newbie...  
dan lagi, saya mengetik ini terburu-buru, jadi kurang fokus gitu.**

Saya tau di dalam ff ini terdapat banyak sekali kekurangan, untuk itu saya mohon kritik dan sarannya.  
REVIEW PLEASE *puppy eyes no jutsu*

**Saya sangat berharap sekali kritik dan saran yang dapat membangun. Agar saya dapat menjadi author yang lebih baik**

**Akhir kata  
THANKS FOR READING *deep bow*  
DONT FORGET TO REVIEW #Caps kepencet**


End file.
